dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ashakage-san
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 18:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Your avatar I just wanted to tell you that your written katakana as your avatar actually spells Aashiyakage instead of Aashakage. The ya kana should be much smaller to indicate a sha sound. Just letting you know. -KidVegeta (talk) Also, the last two kanas appear to be in hiragana, while the rest is in katakana. I'm not exactly sure if this was intentional, but usually you don't mix hiragana and katakana (in fact, I can't think of a word that does). If you were going to write it all in katakana, it should look like アーシャカゲ. If hiragana (which you shouldn't use unless your name is Japanese, and even then, most use kanji), it would be ああしゃかげ. -KidVegeta (talk) Does アーシャ have any significance? It's very weird to see katakana and kanji mixed together in a single word, but it's not unheard of (for foreign companies and whatnot). But the assuming you wanted the kana meaning shadow, then 影 is accurate. -KidVegeta (talk) You've written the first part in katakana, which is the japanese word system for foreign or loan words. アーシャ as Aasha doesn't seem like a word at all. Where did you find that as life/hope/wish? -KidVegeta (talk) Well, I first thought Aashakage was your actual name. The kage kanji is correct. I'm just not sure about the Aasha part because you said you were basing it on a kanji for life/hope/wish. I just am not aware that there is a Japanese word called "aasha" at all, let alone meaning life/hope/wish. Perhaps it's a translation error of sorts? Could you tell me what phrase you were translating? -KidVegeta (talk) Now, I'm not sure if this is true, but what I think happened is that you basically ended up (inadvertently) using this: http://nameberry.com/babyname/Asha. I've looked up a few Japanese dictionaries to confirm my suspicion, and didn't see asha come up at all. I would recommend maybe using something like the Denshi Jisho, which is a great Japanese online dictionary to find a word for life or hope (http://jisho.org/). And be sure to keep consistency with what you've picked for kage and use a kanji! -KidVegeta (talk) You can get a username change from wikia staff. You can go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central to do so. -KidVegeta (talk) That would be correct. You can write it as either Kibōkage or Kiboukage, depending on what you want. Both are pronounced the same. -KidVegeta (talk) In regards to being unable to edit, what happens when you click the edit button at the top of a page? Also, you can always create a new page by going to this page: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage. This may also have something to do with what browser you are using. -KidVegeta (talk) Re: Uploading Problems I've found this page to be quite useful. If you are having further problems with uploading from that page, it's probably because the file type you are using isn't supported by wikia (Permitted file types: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, oga). -KidVegeta (talk) Assuming you are talking about this page, I think I have corrected the issue. Of course, you can edit the picture size further by changing this area: 's 300px part. A larger number makes the picture larger and a smaller number will make the picture smaller. A size of 300 is rather standard, but you can edit it however you want. -KidVegeta (talk) Yes. -KidVegeta (talk)